


Worth It

by LegitimizedGangsterIdiots



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Assassination mission gone wrong, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist!Franklin, F/M, Franklin didn't know he was this kinky, Lester didn't expect this, M/M, Prostitution, Voice Kink, Voyeur!Lester, Voyeurism, but he's not complaining, or right I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitimizedGangsterIdiots/pseuds/LegitimizedGangsterIdiots
Summary: Funnier Title: I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' MeWho the hell thought that a camera in a private dance room was a good idea? Franklin needs to keep an eye on his target, but this beautiful hooker and this voice in his ear is making it pretty hard to focus on his mission. Meanwhile, Lester just wants his stocks to go up, but now the camera's on Frank and this lady, and god, he looks good. And honestly, how did Franklin never realize how much of an exhibitionist he is?Tldr; Franklin takes advantage of a perfect opportunity to knock Lester off his high horse.





	Worth It

The hooker was his way in. Their target? A bouncer who checked in on the private dance room every so often. Apparently, he was a major shareholder of a U.S. company, which was offshoring its jobs to sweatshops. According to Lester, people regularly died there from overwork. Moreover, the man had a history of kidnapping people and sending them to those sweatshops: a kind of major investment of time, commitment, and evil.

Franklin had no idea how Lester figured this shit out, but damn, the money was good on jobs like this. And, what could he say? It was fascinating to have the smartest guy he knew in his ear the whole time, making judgment calls and formulating new ideas faster than Frank could possibly follow. Made him feel dumb, honestly, but he knew that Lester liked him anyway, which was more than Michael or Trevor could say.

To be frank, pun intended, he liked working with the man. He was a bit out there sometimes, but he was genuine in a very direct way. And despite all his quirks, Lester was probably the sanest man on the whole team, other than Franklin himself. So, he enjoyed the one-on-one jobs. Getting a call from a phone booth as he passed, while very disconcerting, was something he hoped for every time he went out. For the money, obviously. 

But also for Lester.

He had managed, easily he might add, to buy a private dance with one of the hookers, with at least a fake enthusiasm on her part, if not true excitement. Frank knew he wasn’t too bad-looking, which was probably a step up from the shit this lady usually had to deal with. 

Her shoes were studded with sequins that spelled out JESSICA, and her eyes were lidded with expertly applied eyeliner. So far, Frank was doing a good job not letting his focus wander too much to Jessica, keeping up a somewhat vigilant watch on the bouncer. 

In his earpiece, he could hear Lester muttering to himself. The man was keeping a watch on all of the cameras in the strip club, including, Franklin was awkwardly aware of, the one in the private dance room, right in the corner of his vision above the door. Lester was the second pair of eyes, making sure that the bouncer didn’t leave the club while out of Franklin's sight.

Frank was suddenly startled out of his thoughts as the woman on top of him started to get a little frisky. Jessica was purposefully touching him now, stroking his arms and his chest as she danced. Franklin felt his dick twitch with interest in his pants, but he also felt a stab of alarm as he glanced up at the camera above the door. He needed to get out of here and fast. There had to be another way to watch this bouncer than to let Lester see him sexually frustrated by a hooker.

Before he could begin to move, or speak, or stop, the hooker got up from his lap. Startled by her initiative, he sat still as she walked over to the door. Their mark came over to speak to her.

“Alright, Polo, you know I’m off shift now, but if you wouldn’t mind keeping people away from this door, I'd like to have a little unpaid time with this hunk over here,” Jessica winked at the bouncer and did a little shimmy. Like Franklin, Polo was knocked a bit speechless by the way her ass jiggled when she did that, so he just nodded and closed the curtain completely.

Shit. Frank needed to get out of here.

“Franklin. What the hell is happening? Why is your curtain closed?” Lester suddenly got louder in his ear. Unable to respond, Frank just cast a surreptitiously panicked glance at the camera in the corner as the woman turned around. Her sequined bodice glittered temptingly in the reddish light, and Frank knew he was screwed. Lester was never going to call him for one of these again.

“Ah, shit. He let her clock out. Can’t you dial down your attractiveness for one goddamn mission? Christ,” Lester's voice was sarcastic, and Frank felt something odd twist inside of him at the backhanded compliment, which he largely blamed on the fact that the woman was now lowering herself directly into his lap to grind into him.

“Oh, fuck,” Franklin moaned, reaching to grasp the woman's waist. That felt good.

“Ugh, you’re not even going to try to leave, are you? Shit. That’s fine, whatever. Not like I called you to work, not get laid, but okay. I’ll just watch this motherfucker all by myself while you do…” His voice trailed off momentarily, causing Franklin to become deadly aware that Lester could see everything that was happening. “That,” Lester finished with an aggrieved sigh. 

Franklin’s hands were confidently at the hooker’s breasts, but he almost felt self-conscious as he rolled them around in his hands. Jessica had no such qualms, letting him know, loudly, that she approved. 

Another annoyed huff came from Lester. “You know that I can’t mute you in case something happens with the mark, and you two are being overly loud. And fucking distracting,” The last bit was muffled, quiet, as if Franklin was not meant to hear it. A shot of fire raced down his gut, which was certainly, definitely caused by the way Jessica had lowered herself to mouth at his clothed dick. “Damn it,” Lester continued, louder. “There’s no way to close the video feed to one camera without closing all of them. Shit. Sorry, Frank, I’ll just try not to watch.”

 _I wouldn’t mind._ The thought flickered through his head faster than he could contain it. But it was definitely a response to the woman's “How would you like to fuck me now?” to which his verbal response was a growled yes.

He could have sworn he just heard Lester's breath catch.

No. There’s no way these mics would pick that up. Why would Frank want them to? Why was he thinking about Lester possibly watching the feed of the private dance room or listening closely to Franklin’s groans when he could be focusing on the beautiful, stunning woman who was currently lowering himself into his dick? Jesus, he wasn’t that much of a fucking exhibitionist. Right?

His mind faltered as she came down, and he moaned loud and low. The condom was one of those barely-there expensive ones, and the woman’s wet heat washed all self-control from him for just one moment. He planted his hands on her hips again and pumped into her, long and slow. “God, you feel so fucking good. Shit!” His voice went deep as he moved forward to mouth at her neck, his teeth and tongue drawing noises from her. 

She whimpered, and for one startling moment, he thought the sound had come from Lester. And hell, that idea turned him the fuck on.

He flipped the girl over, her in the chair and him on top, and, very consciously, he made sure the camera could see every detail of his dick entering her body. He was pretty sure he was not imagining the quiet “Jesus.” that filtered over the earpiece. This was not something Frank had expected. Not in a million years. Hell, Frank didn’t even get off with men very often, but for some reason, his dick was really liking the idea of Lester, thrown off his high horse for once, made to gasp and yearn and feel like the rest of them. Plus, he’d always had a thing for smart people.

Mind made up, Franklin smirked into the woman's neck. He could have total plausible deniability later- after all, did Lester even like men?- but for right now, he wondered if Lester got off on voyeuristic dirty talk cause Frank was ready to make this shit even kinkier.

“Yeah, you fucking like that?” Frank flipped her onto her stomach and fucked into her again. Now she was draped sideways across the armrests of the chair, giving Lester, if he was looking, a great view of his whole body and the way she clutched at the fabric of the chair as he screwed her. He twisted one of his hands into her hair and she threw back her head in pleasure. “You like how my fucking cock feels in you, bitch?” 

“Yes, fuck, yes,” She moaned loudly, and pushed back on him with renewed vigor, which Franklin took as a yes to both the answer and a green light for a degradation kink.

“Shit, you look so good, such a slut for my dick, yeah, move it like that, just like that,” Franklin groaned, steading them with his hands gripping her waist as they fucked.

In the background, Franklin faintly heard Lester's breathing grow faster. This mic was altogether too good, but Frank wasn’t complaining. At this point, it was becoming very difficult to keep his mind on forming words, but he was determined to drive out a sound from Lester. Maybe a change in tactics was necessary since Jessica was pulling him quickly to the edge. Franklin pulled nearly out of the woman, teasing her with tiny thrusts. Time for a more direct approach.

“Come on, I wanna hear you beg for this shit. You want more, fucking moan for me. That’s right, you let everybody know how much you want it. I wanna hear you, baby.”

The hooker was twisting like crazy trying to impale herself again and moaning twice as loud as before. But Franklin was waiting for something she couldn’t give.

He held her hips down and leaned in close. “You gotta moan a bit louder than that for me to fuck you good, sweetheart. Damn, you’re gonna wanna watch this shit,” She was too far gone to notice the odd phrasing of the sentence, but he had put just the tiniest bit of emphasis on 'watch,' and he heard Lester's breath hitch again, louder this time. Jackpot. He lowered his voice to a husky growl. “That’s right. Make some pretty noises for me and you’ll watch me give the best fuck you’ve ever fuckin' had, baby.”

“Oh, fu-“ Lester's voice was breathy and wrecked, cut off with the sound of his hand clapping over his mouth in what Franklin guessed was shock and embarrassment.

And shit, if Franklin didn’t fucking love that.

He immediately fucked into the lady again, fast and punishing. She loved it, wailing beneath him in ecstasy, but Frank was focused on any sounds coming from his earbud.

He thought Lester had finally figured it out, putting cause and effect of his sound and Frank’s reaction together, because it was like a dam had broken. Noises, muffled and loud, began filtering through the earbud. Lester's breathy moans shot fire to Frank's groin, and Frank started talking again, now that Lester knew he was talking right to him.

'Yeah, you fuckin' like that? You like what I can do to you?” Franklin growled into the hooker's ear.

“Oh my god, “ Lester’s voice was faint. “Oh, fuck yes.” There were rustling sounds in the background, and then the quiet but identifiable sound of a hand moving over slick skin.

And Jesus Christ, that put Franklin right on the edge.

“Shit, yes,” Franklin groaned. “Let me hear how you like that. Jesus,” He gripped the woman harder and pounded straight into where her moans told him her g-spot was. “That feel good? You wanna cum, baby?”

“Oh, god,” Lester whispered.

“I’m getting you close, huh? You gonna beg for it, sweetheart?” His voice broke off, rough. God, she felt so good clenching down around him. He slowed for a second, and Jessica made a noise of protest, desperately pushing back on him. He relented for her sake, pushing back in faster than before, but he still wanted to hear Lester. “Come on, beg for it, bitch. I’ll let you cum, but what do you say to me? What do you say?”

He didn’t know what he was expecting Lester to say, but the woman said something Frank didn’t catch and began to cum, shaking through her orgasm.

“Oh, shit, fuck!” That felt good as hell, but Frank kept pounding into her, his orgasm held back by something, though he didn’t quite know what. Then Lester's voice suddenly moaned out, broken, pleading over the line.

“Frank, please!” Franklin could hear every noise as Lester’s orgasm overcame him, and that was it.

Franklin came hard, burying himself into the woman in front of him, Lester's quieting, slowing breaths making Frank picture cum on the genius's hands, on his desk. Because of him.

“Shit, that was good,” Jessica sighed, stretching languidly as Franklin pulled out of her and rolled the condom off. He felt fucked on multiple levels, physically and mentally. He thought perhaps it was a good feeling. Frank handed Jessica her various articles of clothing as she dressed, and she told him to take his time leaving. Before she left, she turned back toward him, leaning close. “Thanks for the best fuck I’ve had in months,” Jessica laughed and winked. Then she sashayed out, pulling the curtain closed again as she left.

Feeling suddenly embarrassed, Franklin tucked himself back into his clothing, glancing less than surreptitiously at the camera above the door as he did so. The line was quiet, and for a second, Franklin worried that his forwardness hadn’t been as well-received as he’d thought.

Then Lester's matter-of-fact voice flooded through the earpiece again. 

“Well,” He said, sounding as put-together as (nearly) always, “Luckily our- your- little diversion didn’t cost us the mark. He’s leaving right now, out the back door. Walk out there, shank him, or you know, whatever, and then meet me at my house. I think we need to talk about…” Lester's voice got sharp and, god help him, flirtatious, “… well. You already know.” A sharp spike of anticipation rushed down Franklin’s spine. Lester went smoothly back to business. “I trust that you can make it back without me holding your hand all the way here? Good. I’m off. Be quick about it, will you? I, uh, we’ve got a lot of stock invested in this!”

And the line clicked dead.

Franklin whistled his breath out slowly through his teeth. This was going to be a lot more than he’d bargained for, but man. A smile crept onto his face, the memory of Lester’s voice as he came undone drifting though his mind. 

Man, that shit was gonna be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, this whole idea came from the pure gifs on Tumblr of Frank and Lester being friends. I needed Lester to have a love (sex) life of his own, and honestly, how else would it come to be than through the power of cameras and Lester's history of getting off while watching other people from a distance? And btw, Frank totally loves how smart Lester is. That is a canonical fact and you can fight me on that bc I think its cute as hell :)
> 
> I am very excited to be the first person (I think!) to post a story with only these two in a pair together. I've read the other works with them together, but I think they're all poly fics. I loved them! but I wanted to see one with just the two of these lovely men.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I wrote this all by impulse on an airplane (hope no one was reading over my shoulder lol) and then edited it for a while until I thought it was better. I hope you enjoyed reading! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
